


speak and you will know

by zumukaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Character, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Linhardt von Hevring, hubert is figuring some things out and that's ok!, mostly dialogue sorry, nonbinary hubert, nonbinary linhardt, they're in love but that's not the main plot i'm just pushing my agenda sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumukaki/pseuds/zumukaki
Summary: hubert goes to his significant other to talk through a gender identity crisis (we've all been there)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	speak and you will know

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the fe trans week 2020 collection (day 1 - realization): i already really like the idea of (amab) linhardt but i wanted this to be about (afab) hubert figuring some stuff out instead! all of my works are gonna be pretty short so i apologize in advance ... brain empty

“ _Lady Edelgard, may I ask you something._ ” Hubert called.  
“ _Hm?_ ” She hummed back to indicate she was listening even if her eyes were glued to a document. 

Hubert couldn’t tell what it was, not like it mattered at the moment.

“ _Do you know where Linhardt may be?_ ” 

Edelgard finally looked up.

“ _In the library, I think. Why do you ask? Is everything alright?_ ” She raised a thin, white brow.

Hubert shifted slightly. He wasn't sure if this was something he wanted to discuss with her, not at this time.

“ _I just… need to ask them something. Privately._ ”  
“ _Alright. Go ahead and find them then._ ” 

Hubert nodded, turned on his heel, then swiftly walked out the door. Long strides, loud echoing footsteps in the empty hallways. They brought back memories from when they were all students at the academy, and were now being replaced with the haze and bloodshed of war. It never bothered Hubert, not in the same way it mentally broke others, but sometimes being exhausted every moment he was awake became taxing. Soon enough Hubert was at the library. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been standing at the entrance while staring off into space. He was so deep in his thoughts; about the war, about Linhardt, Edelgard, himself.

At least there wasn’t anyone there to see it.

Well, that’s what Hubert thought until a quiet snort made him fully focus on what was in front of him. And right there was Linhardt.

“ _It’s quite unlike you to daydream, Hubert._ ” There was that voice that could lull Hubert to sleep, if they hadn’t fallen asleep first. 

He cleared his throat, felt too dry for comfort. 

“ _I was not daydreaming._ ” Hubert muttered. “ _But I’m glad to see you Linhardt._ ”  
“ _You as well._ ” They replied.

Hubert meant to say something, he really did, but Linhardt decided to tuck a piece of long green hair behind their ear and Hubert’s tongue suddenly didn’t know any language. Their deep green eyes met his that made his heart do somersaults. Romance was beautifully disgusting. Linhardt stifled a giggle.

“ _Need something?_ ” They asked, tugging at Hubert’s hand.  
“ _Mm._ ” Hubert lowly hummed in agreement. “ _Let’s sit. Come._ ” He gripped Linhardt’s hand and led them to a table where they sat across from each other. Their hands entwined.  
“ _I need to talk to you… Nothing bad. I am merely confused about something._ ” Hubert started, breaking eye contact to stare down at the table.  
“ _And what are you confused about?_ ” Linhardt questioned.  
“ _Myself. More specifically, my identity, I suppose._ ” Hubert was starting to feel nervous. “ _How did you… How did you know you didn’t fit into any binary gender?_ ” 

Lindhardt was silent for what felt like hours, but Hubert was patient, and ultimately calmed by his partner tracing circles around his knuckles. 

_His?_ The pronoun felt like a disconnect from Hubert’s body. 

“ _I knew right before coming to Garreg Mach._ ” They finally said, “ _Being raised as a boy never felt right to me, but when I thought about being a girl or having been raised as such, it didn’t feel right either. I think I would have been more unhappy that way, if anything._ ” Linhardt sighed, using one of their hands to lay their cheek on their palm. “ _I didn’t feel like anything, and I didn’t want to present as anything... And I didn't even know what that was for a long time, honestly._ ”  
“ _I see…_ ” Hubert was listening closely and carefully. “ _Didn’t Dorothea help you with that?_ ”  
“ _Indeed she did! She was a wonderful person to talk to about gender issues. Even if she doesn’t like us nobles, rightfully so, she still gave me all the advice she could offer._ ” Linhardt’s smile could beat the light of the sun, and then some. Hubert couldn’t help but smile at how endearing they were.  
“ _Her and I grew up as boys only to bloom into something else. Something better._ " They looked at Hubert, a serious glint in their features. " _And, Hubert, if you feel as though you identify differently than you do now, or used to, that is okay._ ” They lifted Hubert’s gloved hand to drop a kiss on it. “ _We all support you._ ”

That struck something within Hubert’s darkened heart. A warmth that Hubert hadn’t felt before or possibly never in his entire life to begin with. Linhardt’s words sank and sank and sank in until they hit the very depths of Hubert’s soul. Perhaps a chat with Dorothea would help after this if Linhardt decided this was the end of the conversation to get back to their studies (which Hubert understood, nothing gets in between them and what they love to do). Perhaps Hubert could figure out what he was feeling right then and there. He came here not sure what he was expecting, but he was already feeling quite satisfied with the results he was getting through talking to Linhardt. Hubert couldn’t even begin to express his gratitude.

With the squeeze of their hand, Hubert leaned forward to kiss Lindhardt’s cheek, again being happy the library was empty. 

“ _I appreciate your help._ ” Hubert sighed. “ _I don’t think I am a man. Saying that doesn’t even feel right anymore._ ” He scrunched his nose.  
“ _That’s perfectly fine, darling._ ”  
“ _I don’t feel connected to he/him pronouns anymore either… but it’s not like I mind them if that’s how I physically look._ ”  
“ _But if that’s not what you prefer, then it cannot be helped you know. Would you like for me to try using neutral ones from now on?_ ” 

Hubert pondered this for a moment and ran a few sentences through his mind with they/them pronouns, finding that it felt rather comfortable for him. No, scratch that, for them. A familiar feeling of electricity shot through them. The excitement that they suddenly began to feel made Hubert’s entire body light aflame. 

" _Yes, please._ "

This made Hubert chuckle under their breath as they remembered the first time they felt this. Linhardt called it gender euphoria.

“ _What’s so funny?_ ” Linhardt asked teasingly.  
Hubert sighed wistfully, “ _Nothing, I assure you. I just remembered when I told everyone I felt like a man, and how happy it made me feel to have recognized it and have everyone accept it._ ”  
" _Well then, I am very happy you feel that again now._ " They said.

Linhardt stood from where their chair across the table to round the corner and plop down on Hubert’s lap. They laid their head against Hubert’s shoulder and gave a gentle pat to their somewhat broad chest. The silent affection always made the both of them feel safe and secure; each of them knew they cherished the other. And that undying love and support is exactly what Hubert needed during their minor identity crisis.

“ _Thank you, by the way._ ” Hubert pressed another kiss to Linhardt’s cheek.  
“ _Anytime. You should talk to Dorothea too, she’s better with her words, and less apt to fall asleep mid-conversation._ ” Linhardt purred.  
“ _But her words could not compare to your love._ ” Another kiss, this time one that landed on their soft lips.

Hubert knew who they were, and luckily they were with people who wouldn’t judge them for how they felt. They didn’t have to force themself to fit into any binary standard, they didn’t have to be their sex from birth, they didn’t have to do anything they didn’t want to do - not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope this was written well and that you all enjoyed it!! ;w;  
> hmu on twitter if you wanna chat more hc's - @.ogamism !


End file.
